El Diario de Nicolas
by Natsuki Yuuki
Summary: Primero que nada no es una historia de THG, osea ni adaptada a THG. Solo necesitaba usar una categoría.Pero si quieren leerlo, pasen. Es una historia que me hizo mi novio, y le estoy eternamente agradecida.


**Esto que pondré en limpio es una historia que mi novio me hizo, me alegra que haya tomado tiempo de su vida para hacer algo porque sabe que me gusta leer y escribir. Es una historia original, que por lo que el me dijo salio de una charla que tuvimos hace un tiempo. Como verán no tiene nada que ver con Los Juegos del Hambre, pero necesitaba ponerlo en alguna categoría ya que no me permitía hacerlo como original. Y me dirán ..Porque no lo adaptaste? La respuesta es simple, porque no quise creo que mi novio debe llevarse este honor. Bueno, la que quiere lo lee sino no... **

**Aclaración(para entender un poco)****: **

**-Los personajes somos mi novio (Eduardo) y yo(Rocio). Nicolas es el nombre que siempre quisimos ponerle a nuestro hijo.**

**-El es de Chile y yo de Argentina. **

**-Yo cumplo el 5 de julio mientras que él el 19 de septiembre.**

* * *

Esta es la historia del pequeño Nicolas, su padre Eduardo cuando vio que cumplió 8 años de edad su hijo le regalado un diario, este era de piel se veía un tanto viejo por lo amarillento de las hojas pero su se lo dio con la meta de entregárselo a su madre cuando la llegaran a ver, Nicolas o el pequeño Nico como le decía su padre nunca había visto a su madre ni siquiera una foto, no sabia el porque ella no estaba con él o el porque nunca la había visto. A pesar de eso, ha tenido una vida bastante normal y pero estaba decidido a escribir su diario...

**_25 de febrero 2028 Ovalle-Chile_**

_Es mi cumpleaños numero 8, papi me a regalado este diario me a dicho que escriba en el todo lo que viva, porque de seguro se me terminara olvidando, dijo que tendré que dárselo a mamá cuando la vea, el también a escrito un par de paginas así que es usado pero tratare de escribir todo todo. Fue muy lindo todo mi abuela me regalo un camión rojo, mi tía Camila un transformer y mi tía carolina unas calcetas es una avara! en fin papi dijo que le pusiera un nombre al diario creo que le pondré Felipe! mentira nose que ponerle, nada mas le pondré mi diario._

Nicolas luego de haber escrito su primera pagina reviso las demás del diario, tenían la letra de su padre el había escrito 12 paginas bastante cortas y concisas con un poco de mala comprensión y lectura detenida. Nico se puso a revisar las paginas...

**_25 de febrero 2021 Argentina_**

_Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Nicolas la pasamos en casa de su abuela,tu mamá, estuvo muy lindo todo solo faltabas tú para que fuera perfecto. Le he comprado este diario solo que escribire hasta que el aprenda a escribir y sepa cuidarlo, en ese entonces se lo daré._

**_15 de febrero 2022 _**

_Hoy he recibido una oferta de trabajo para Google es un empleo bastante simple pero muy bien pagado, me permite trabajar en casa y pasar mas tiempo con Nicolas, aparte de cuidarlo yo en ves de su abuela, esta creciendo muy sano y muy guapo jaja._

**_17 de septiembre 2022 _**

_JAJA! grandes noticias! Nicolas ya camina! camino hoy del sofá al televisor, estoy todo emocionado que vine a escribirlo de inmediato! luego trató de volver y se vino de cara contra la alfombra! pobresito jaja pero fue hermoso, lo considerare esto como un regalo de el hacia mi jaja gracias Nico!_

_**30 de noviembre 2022 **__  
_

_Lo siento... Nico esta muy enfermo lo he llevado al hospital y lo dejaron hospitalizado. Me puse a pelear muy mal con su abuela porque me lo quiere quitar, dice que no soy un buen padre y que estará mejor con ella, ojala estuvieras aqui._

_**01 de diciembre 2022 **__  
_

Nico a salido del hospital al parecer tenia pulmonía se ha quedado dormido con la ventana abierta o destapado por la noche dijo el doctor, no le creo mucho ya que hace un calor bastante regular como para enfermarse pero eso dice el así que deberé de creerle, su abuela esta muy enojada dice que tomara cargos legales.

_**18 de diciembre 2022**  
_

_PAPÁ! si, ha dicho papa! al fin a dicho sus primeras palabras jaja mas bien fue padddaaaa pero papa al fin y al cabo! jaja que emoción._

_Nicolas encontró una foto de su padre con él junto a un árbol de navidad, parecían estar un departamento con una alfombra roja y un par de regalos junto a unos sofás cafés se veía muy alegre y cómodo parecía un verdadero hogar aunque chiquito. Siguió leyendo..._

**_25 de diciembre 2022_**

_Le he regalo un avión a Nicolas junto con varios dinosaurios parece muy feliz es nuestra primera navidad solo sigo molesto con su abuela, me ha demandado. Tenemos cita con el juzgado el 7 de enero no quiero perder a Nico... espero que todo salga bien._

_**07 de enero 2023** __  
_

_El fallo a salido a nuestra favor Nicolas se queda conmigo, creo que me preocupe demasiado. Su abuela parece bastante molesta, siempre ha sido así le gusta que todo salga como ella quiere le he dado toda la libertad de estar con Nico igualmente pero aun así no lo quiere creo que de ahí sacaste tu orgullo... bueno eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora que contarte._

**_14 de febrero 2023_**

_Eh decidido volver, Silvia no deja de molestar con lo que soy un mal padre aunque he cuidado bien de Nicolas solo tuvimos un mal rato con eso y al parecer no lo puede olvidar manda amenazas de que me lo quitara entre otras cosas, no aguanto mas esto así que volveré a mi tierra el próximo cumpleaños de nico, sera el ultimo aqui así que les comunicare la noticia a todos mañana._

**_20 de febrero 2023_**

_Hoy me he ido a despedir de ti volveré con nico cuando tenga la edad para que te conozca mi amor... espero que estés feliz cuando lo veas y no te disgustes por haber hecho un mal trabajo._

**_25 de febrero 2023_**

_Hoy fue el tercer cumpleaños de Nico, fue una fiesta bastante incomoda para mi aunque parece que nico se la paso bien, ya habla mas normal le falta modular mucho pero se entiende que trata de decir. Nadie parece estar en desacuerdo con mi partida pero ya lo he decidido y mañana nos vamos._

**_20 de enero del 2027 Ovalle-Chile_**

_Hoy he encontrado el diario! jaja lo siento no lo encontraba por ninguna parte estaba metido en una caja que se me olvido desempacar lamento tanto esto... tratare de resumirte todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora... llegamos a Chile, vivimos un sufrimiento para volver a Ovalle. Recuerdo que Nico estaba de insoportable bah yo andaba un poco irritable el solo quería descubrir cosas nuevas, en fin, llegamos a Ovalle mi madre se emociono mucho no había visto nunca a Nico, lo ama como un hijo mas y me ayuda a cuidarlo, he empezado a trabajar de noche y descansar en las mañanas cuando él esta en clases y luego las tardes las paso con él. Ya entro a la escuela esta aprendiendo a escribir y leer le daré este diario cuando lo considere prudente, aun no me ha preguntado por ti no se si no tendrá curiosidad o algo... aunque la verdad no se que responderle si lo hace, en fin mi mama pasa en casa y lo cuida junto conmigo creo que vera a mi mama como su madre o no lo se jaja en fin creo que eso es todo lo importante lo siento si se me olvidaron mas cosas siempre tuve una mente de mosquito._

Terminando esta pagina Nico se quedó pensando al parecer comprendió que algo había sucedido entre sus padres ya que no estaban juntos pero al parecer un día volverían y él conocería a su mama. Nicolas siguió escribiendo el diario cada vez que tenia ganas o se acordaba , mas bien cuando su padre se lo recordaba...

**_25 de febrero 2029 Ovalle-Chile_**

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi papa me a preguntado por el diario así que aqui estoy quería escribir mas pero como que nunca le puse importancia pero igual he decidido escribir aqui lo que me pasa, hoy vino mi primo Martin con mis tias, mi papa me regalo una bicicleta pero me caí y Martin se rió un montón de mi, odio esa bicicleta no se porque me tiró, papa dijo que le pondría ruedas a los costados para que aprendiera pero no quiero ruedas pareceré un tonto._

**_03 de marzo 2029 Ovalle-Chile_**

_No quiero entrar a clases! no podre practicar con la bici! ya le quitamos una ruedita con mi papa pero si me voy para el otro lado me caigo, quiero poder quitarle la otra maldita rueda! así los del pasaje no me molestaran mas. Pero papa dice que es importante así que debo ir igual, no me siento muy a gusto en la escuela los chicos se burlan de nosotros y Lorena no me mira en lo mas mínimo mira a ese tarado de Diego que no sirve para nada mas que chutar la pelota, espero que mañana no sea un mal día._

**_04 de marzo 2029 Ovalle-Chile_**

_Siii mi primer día de clases! jaja nah mentira horrible... aunque no hicimos nada fue muy incomodo Richard se cambio de colegio así que ya no tengo ningún amigo con quien juntarme y los demás parecen vivir en otro mundo desearía no ir nunca mas._

**_18 de marzo 2029 Ovalle-Chile_**

_Alfin le quite ambas ruditas a mi bicicleta le dije a papa que me la trajera para volver en bicicleta. Se las mostré a mis compañeros pero a nadie pareció importarle, papa me pregunto si me iba bien o si me llevaba bien con mis compañeros no supe que decir solo volvimos callados a casa._

**_23 de marzo 2029 Ovalle-Chile_**

_Hoy he peleado con Diego... me dejo un ojo morado, peleamos por Lorena le dije que si le ganaba se alejaría de ella pero me partió la boca aparte del ojo... Lorena solo se rió de mi al igual que muchos de mis compañeros no se como ir al colegio ahora... soy la burla de todos los odio a todos, papa se dio cuenta obviamente dijo que charlaríamos no se que quiere decirme tengo miedo de que me rete o me castigue por pelear no se que hacer ojala alguien me ayudara._

**_24 de marzo 2029 Ovalle-Chile_**

_Hoy no fui a clases papa me dijo que me quedara en casa tuvimos una charla ayer antes de dormir me preguntó si me llevaba bien con mis compañeros o si me divertía en clases, me puse a llorar y le dije que no, el solo me abrazo mientras yo lloraba le dije que solo me quería morir... soy tan debil odio eso, ojala fuera como papa que nunca llora. Me a dejado quedarme en casa, cuando desperté ya no estaba me era raro ya que siempre estaba en casa siempre a trabajado en la computadora así que nunca sale a trabajar aun así tiene dinero le pregunte a la abuela y me dijo que había salido temprano. Volvió en la noche y me dijo que guardara mis cosas de valor que me mostraría que existen miles de cosas por las que vivir._

**_26 de marzo 2029 Santiago-Chile_**

_Estamos en Santiago es enorme, nos subimos al metro subterráneo eran trenes por debajo de la tierra y hacia un calor horrible dentro, nos estamos quedando en un hotel dijo que mañana partiríamos lejos estoy todo emocionado no se donde iremos pero no puedo esperar._

**_28 de marzo 2029 Hawai_**

_Estamos en la playa! nos vinimos en un avión enorme nunca había volado pero es genial! hace un calor horrible pero se sacia con el agua de la playa no creí que tendríamos vacaciones ya habíamos entrado a clases. Es todo muy lindo a Papá se le acercan muchas tipas una de ellas me compro un helado pero papá siempre termina agarrándome y arrancando, parece que le dan miedo las mujeres. Nos hemos tomado un millón de fotos y vimos unos cangrejos pelearse! papá dijo que se estaban peleando para comerse entre ellos me dio asco eso, aparte papá habla raro dice que es ingles que si quiero que me entiendan yo también debo aprender pero que no hace falta el dirá por mi todo lo que quiera._

**_12 de abril 2029 Hawai_**

_Papa dijo que si me gustaba ese lugar y si quería quedarme siempre aqui, le dije que si pero me dijo que no todo en la vida son vacaciones y tendría que tener clases una ves mas pero esta ves aqui y aprender ingles, le dije que era muy difícil hablar así de raro y dijo que iríamos a otro lugar donde habláramos igual._

**_17 de abril 2029 México DC-__México_**

_Nos vinimos a México papá dice que aqui hablan el mismo idioma que nosotros pero igual hablan raro como que usan palabras que no se pero dijo que mañana iremos a conocer lo hermoso que es México estoy ansioso._

**_18 de abril 2029 __México_**

_Estoy cansadisimo recorrimos unas pirámides cuadradas papá dijo que eran de los mayas que habían dicho que se acabaría el mundo y terminaron estafan dolos a todos luego visitamos unos ríos, nos metimos con papá pero pego un grito muy raro dijo que algo le atrapo un pie me dio mucha risa parecía todo asustado luego visitamos unas cuevas caminamos hasta un lugar donde no habian luces yo me escondí de papá pero me encontró al tiro la próxima vez no dejare que me capture._

**_27 de abril 2029 Mexico DC-Mexico_**

_Estamos en el hotel una vez mas después de un día agotador comimos en un restaurante de mariachis papá agarro una guitarra y se puso a tocar como un loco me dio mucha risa. Hemos estado visitando lugares estos días, hoy luego que acabamos la cena me pregunto si me gustaba el lugar, lo mismo de la otra ves si quería quedarme aqui ya me había aburrido un poco de conocer así que hoy nos quedamos en el hotel y luego fuimos al restaurante le dije que no estaba mal pero que quería quedarme porque podían haber lugares mejores papa se rió y me pregunto si quería conocer mas, le dije que si :)_

**_28 de junio 2029 Paris-Francia_**

_Estamos en Francia nos estamos quedando en una posada todos hablan con la lengua enredada es muy gracioso trato de imitarlos pero no me sale a papá le sale a la perfección el otro día conocimos la torre eiffel papá me dijo como se llamaba yo creí que era una torre de luz, nos subimos asta la punta y miramos para abajo me dio mucho miedo papá me toco la espalda e hizo como si me tiraba para abajo casi me muero. Sigo pensando... creo que papa hace todo esto solo porque me fue mal en la escuela no se si es verdad pero si fuese así me gustaria darles las gracias pero no se como._

**_5 de julio 2029 Tokio-Japon_**

_Estamos perdidos en mitad de la nada dijo papá cuando estábamos en el centro había mucha gente y todo estaba escrito con rallas no entendía nada todos tenían los ojos chiquitos papá dijo que siempre había querido conocer japón. Fuimos a un templo por la tarde papá se puso a cantar el cumpleaños feliz no se porque lo hice yo también pero lo acompañe pareciamos locos jaja mañana iremos a conocer jardines y lugares no puedo esperar!_

**_15 de julio 2029 Tokio-Japon_**

_Papa a estado muy ocupado así que no hemos tenido tiempo para salir dice que necesita terminar un importante trabajo me presto su notebook para que jugara mientras me metí a juego en linea que se llama Edoras Online es muy divertido subí a nivel 15 en un solo día conocí a un chico que es muy divertido estar con el, es español se llama Yohan y tiene mi edad dice que no me cree que he visitado tantos países también tengo una nueva amiga se llama Maricela creo que ellos dos son amigos de verdad o no se no estoy seguro._

**_18 de diciembre 2029 Tokio-Japon_**

_Nos hemos estado quedando en japón este tiempo papá dice que pronto acabar en proyecto de su trabajo y se desocupara. Trabaja toda la noche y duerme hasta tarde yo no hago mucho no me gusta salir no entiendo nada y me he perdido ya dos veces solo por ir a comprar me he dedicado a jugar edoras me hice muy amigo de Yohan y Maricela al final si eran compañeros de clase ya tenemos todo un gremio y somos todos de nivel alto paso casi todo el dia jugando ya que no he tenido clases_

**_23 de diciembre 2029 Tokio-__Japón_**

_Papa dijo que nos iríamos de japón después de año nuevo regresaríamos a Chile le dije que quería conocer España así que dijo que cambiaríamos planes y nos iríamos a España quiero decirle que vayamos a Madrid quiero estar con mis amigos pero no me atrevo a pedírselo._

**_03 de enero 2030 En medio de la nada_**

_Estamos en un barco rumbo a China hoy en la cena le pediré que vayamos a Madrid y ver si podemos conocer a Yohan y Maricela._

**_04 de enero 2030 En el mar ajasjdajsd_**

_Papá a dicho que si iremos a Madrid dijo que tomaríamos un avión en China le pregunté porque no nos fuimos desde Japón dijo que salia mas barato irnos en barco y luego en avión asta España es un avaro es igual que mi tía Carolina! de seguro es de familia, ouch tal vez yo también lo termine siendo. Hoy fui donde el capitán me dejo manejar el barco me daba miedo el manubrio del barco era muy duro y costaba girarlo papa dijo que se llamaba timón pero era muy raro decirle así._

**_07 de enero 2030 Fuzhoi-China_**

_Estamos en China todos son iguales que los japoneses aunque hablan mas raro y rápido papa dijo que hablan a puros trabalenguas se que solo es una mentira... pero me da cosa y si hablan así de verdad? en fin mañana partiremos a España papa dijo que estaba asta las narices de escuchar y no entender lo entiendo un poco a mi también me frustra el escucharlos y no entenderlos aunque me da un poco de gracia._

**_14 de enero 2030 Madrid-España_**

_Conocí a Yohan hoy estaba de clases jaja! y yo de vago también a Maricela es muy linda creo que es lo que se llama "amor a primera vista" papá me dijo si me gustaba me puse todo rojo lo odio Maricela se rió de mi pero me divertí muchísimo papá me pregunto si quería conocer lugares o si prefería conocerlos con ellos, creo que prefiero explorarlos con ellos son muy divertidos._

_**15 de septiembre 2031 Madrid-España**_

_Hace mucho que no escribía papá me dijo que podía poner lo que estaba haciendo últimamente nos quedamos a vivir en España ya me matricularon estuve mitad de año y ahora estoy de vacaciones, si tengo vacaciones en septiembre jaja aunque en enero y navidad tenemos clases y eso... es un horror, pero es muy divertido me divierto un montón ya tenemos todo un grupito todos jugamos edoras me eh hecho muy amigo de todos este si es un grato lugar._

**_25 de diciembre 2031 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy estuvimos en la casa de yohan con papa y los demás habian muchos de mis compañeros nos divertimos un montón maricela me pregunto por mi mama me entro la curiosidad la verdad no se nada de ella si lo pienso ni como era ni que hacia ni nada pero igual como siempre me daba cosa preguntarle a papa._

**_28 de febrero 2032 Madrid España_**

_Hoy cumplí 12, mi papa me pregunto por el diario la verdad es que lo habia dejado en la estantería y no lo habia usado mucho tanto a papa como a mi se nos pego el acento español al principio se nos era raro pero ya hablamos como si fuera cosa de cada dia papa me regalo una notebook no se si la use mucho ya casi no jugamos edoras pasamos mas molestando entre nosotros yo yohan maricela carmen y miguel pero igual es un gran gesto._

**_2 de marzo 2032 Madrid-España_**

_Estuve releyendo el diario creo que le preguntare a papa por mi mama me entro la curiosidad estuve hablando con carmen hoy ella dijo que talves se separaran y el gano la autoridad de estar conmigo pero si fuera así me gustaria haber__ podido al menos estar con mama._

**_3 de marzo 2032 Madrid-España_**

_Le pregunte a papa por mama, le dije que donde estaba mama, me dijo que si el supiera me lo diría que estuvimos viajando buscándola no se realmente lo que quiso decir creo que mama se escapo o algo, o no se mañana le diré a maricela haber que opina._

**_4 de marzo 2032 Madrid-España_**

_Maricela dijo que mama pudo haber engañado a papa y por eso tal vez se separaron y ella se fue yo no creo que aya sido así solo creo que maricela ve demasiadas telenovelas._

**_11 de abril 2032 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida! nos dimos un beso con maricela! creo que le gusto fue muy raro todo yohan aposto su dinero para el almuerzo a que yo no era capas de darle un beso a ella apostamos el dinero y fui y le di un beso creo que le gusto porque maricela no me rechazo ni nada quiero ser su novio!_

**_15 de abril 2032 Mardrid-España_**

_Hoy papá tomo el diario creo que lo leyo entero ya que me pregunto si queria saber mas de mi mama le dije que no sabia, el me toco la cabeza y me dijo llegara el momento en que supiera todo esto_

**_05 de julio 2033 Madrid-España_**

_Nicolas__ no a tomado el diario en el ultimo tiempo así que eh decidido escribirlo yo, creo que le molesto que lo leyera te regalare estas novedades por ser hoy... hemos estado viviendo en España nicolas se ve muy alegre se divierte muchos con sus amigos y le va bien en clases no es alumno estrella pero se nota que le dedica tiempo al estudio. yo? yo eh estado trabajando en la compu no me eh divertido mucho últimamente google quiere un proyecto para localización online una especie de auto gps de lo que soy uno de los ingenieros encargados en fin me a ocupado mucho tiempo sigo trabajando como siempre trabajo por la noche y duermo por la mañana me despierto y hago el almuerzo para nico y yo extraño tus fideos si probaras los míos te darías cuenta que siguen igual de malos que siempre en fin solo trato de hacerlo feliz le diré a nico que siga tratando de escribir el diario esa era la idea principal espero que se motive a seguir._

**_05 de julio 2033 Madrid-España_**

_Papa escribió en el diario me dijo que el diario era regalo para mama cuando la viéramos dijo que la veríamos dentro de poco leí lo que escribió creo que el 5 de julio es el cumpleaños de mama no se si papa tiene contacto con mama que sabe cuando nos veremos pero no se._

**_19 de septiembre 2033 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de papa dijo que de regalo quería que pusiéramos fotos nuestras en el diario tomamos muchas pero solo pusimos 5 que fueron las que encontramos mejor pusimos una de hawaii, otra de México, una de Francia y dos de japón yo le dije que debíamos poner de España pero me dijo que las pusiera cuando nos fuéramos de España, no me quiero ir amo este lugar._

**_22 de febrero 2034 Madrid-España_**

_Odio a mi padre le dije que quería conocer a mama y me dijo que lo hariamos pero debíamos irnos de España no me quiero ir de aqui se que papa gana buen dinero de seguro puede pagarle el pasaje a mama para que venga a vernos no me quiero ir de aqui no quiero dejar a mis amigos ni a maricela._

**_14 de marzo 2034 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy es el mejor mejor pero mejor! día de mi vida nos hicimos novios con maricela todos se sorprendieron aviamos hablado esto en secreto pero aun no estaba seguro de que seria me le declare el otro dia en la fuente de sodas me dij oque lo pensaría y hoy en la mañana por fin me dio la respuesta somos novios wiii! papa me felicito y me dijo que no fuéramos muy rápido._

**_16 de junio 2034 Madrid-España_**

_Papa esta muy enfermo aun así sigue trabajando, lo veo muy deprimido quiero hacer algo para alegrarlo pero no se que..._

**_17 de junio 2034 Madrid-España_**

_Le hice un dibujo a papa siempre me gusto dibujar pero no me gustaba que papa viera mis dibujos el dibujaba como un puto picasso y me daba un poco de pena que viera mis dibujos feos, asi que le hice un dibujo de nosotros dos papa me agradeció y me abrazo._

**_19 de octubre 2034 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy fuimos al acuario con maricela nos pusimos a hablar de mi madre al parecer ella quiere saber de ella y a mi me esta entrando la curiosidad no se de ella mas que unas palabras vagas en este diario eh releído los capítulos de mi padre muchas veces pero no consigo saber nada y cuando quiero preguntarle a papa no me atrevo no se como hacer para saber algo._

**_25 de diciembre 2034 Madrid-España_**

_Estuvimos en una enorme fiesta familiar en mitad de la plaza de Madrid estaba todo muy decorado y lindo habian millones de familias me entro un poco de envidia por no tener a mi mama nos sentamos en una banca con papa y le pregunte por mama, el me dijo que no estaba aqui. le pregunte porque no la ibamos a ver que yo la queria conocer me pregunto si me queria ir de España le dije que no... que tenia todo aqui, el me dijo que no lo tenia todo que mi madre estaba en otro lugar. me quede callado pensando si de verdad la queria conocer._

**_25 de febrero 2035 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nico esta con su novia maricela en el parque de diversiones no lo eh visto escribir en el diario últimamente asi que decidí escribir yo, parece bastante interesado en conocerte no estoy seguro si aun es tiempo de ir a verte pero si el quiere no se lo voy a negar. Nos compramos el departamento ahora oficialmente vivimos aqui y el parece no querer irse me alegra de que sea feliz me encantaría que vieras su sonrisa._

**_19 de septiembre 2035 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños, estoy con una copa de vino escribiendo esto, vino?! dirás de seguro ni te lo crees... nico anda con sus amigos en un evento de videojuegos no a escrito en el diario eso me da un poco de pena cuando te lo demos no podrás leer mucho._

**_1 de noviembre 2035 Madrid-España_**

_tome el diario mientras limpiaba la repisa papa escribió dos hojas mas... me sentí un poco mal al ver que me habia olvidado un tanto del diario, asi que tratare de escribir un poco de lo que me a pasado. amo a maricela nos hemos divertido un montón a yohan le gusta una chica parece que quiere salir con ella pero ella se ve dificil jaja ojala que tenga suerte maricela quiere conocer a mi madre igual creo que planea meterse a fondo con mi familia un poco dificil porque estan en chile, aunque... la familia de mi mama tampoco no se nada..._

**_4 de enero 2036 Madrid-España_**

_Quiero conocer a mi madre, la duda me esta consumiendo demasiado ayer con maricela estuvimos presionando a papa para que nos contara pero nos evadia y nos respondia con ya lo sabras no me quiere decir nada ni como era ni sus gustos_

**_7 de enero 2036 Madrid-España_**

_Hoy he hablado con papa en la cena me eh decidido por ir a conocer a mama, papa dijo que luego que la conociéramos podríamos volver a España lo odio de haber sabido eso desde el principio le u viera dicho que si en el primer instante partiremos papa dijo que iríamos para mi cumpleaños dijo que pegara todas las fotos que pudiera en las paginas que quedaban._

**_13 de febrero 2036 Madrid-España_**

_Le conté a Maricela que conocería a mi mama se nos quiere meter en el avión con nosotros y conocerla también le pregunte a mi papa y dijo que solo podíamos ir nosotros dos me sentí un poco defraudado creí que la dejaría por ser mi novia pero en fin tiene que ser así._

**_20 de febrero 2036 Madrid-España_**

_He terminado de pegar muchas fotos solo quedaron 3 paginas del diario mañana nos iremos en un avión papa no me a dicho donde vamos pero ya tengo todo listo solo voy con una maleta con un poco de ropa para cambiarme me asegurare de dejar cosas importantes por si luego no quiere volver para obligarlo a regresar._

**_24 de febrero 2036 Buenos Aires-Argentina_**

_Estamos en Argentina hospedados en un hotel mañana conoceré a mi madre me pregunto que clase de persona es, no se que deba decirle cuando la vea papa dijo que si no savia que decirle que solo le diera el diario._

**_25 de febrero_**

_Hoy fue un día muy largo... salimos temprano con papa tomamos un taxi hacia una florería papá compro un ramo de jazmines le dije que las rosas eran mas lindas pero me respondió que a mama no le gustaban las rosas, tomamos otro taxi mientras ojeaba el diario y miraba las fotos. P__apá me comentaba momentos que vivimos muchos recuerdos iban en ese diario en ese momento creí que ya no volvería a escribir en el... pero aqui estoy... llegamos al cementerio y nos bajamos del taxi... y entramos aqui me quede congelado se me habia pasado por la mente pero jamas crei que fuese esta la realidad, camine detras de papa y llegamos asta una tumba... papa se agacho y dejo los jazmines en ella... dijo en vos alta: hemos vuelto... no savia que decir... mire la tumba ponia Rocio... papa me tapaba el resto... papa dijo en vos alta mientras se sentaba en el pasto frente a la tumba: lamento haberme llevado a nico tanto tiempo y no haberte dejado verlo... le mostré lo hermoso que es el mundo y lo hermoso que es vivir... como te lo prometí .. mire a la tumba y vi una foto de papa con una chica entre juguetes un pequeño peluche unos libros y unas cuantas cartas... papa siguió hablando esta vez me hablaba a mi me decía tu madre siempre fue debilucha .. no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y murió cuando tu naciste... me dijo que mama le pidió que me mostrara que viviera mi vida que nada en este mundo es imposible que no existen distancias para lo que uno quiere... lo hizo a la perfección pensaba mientras me caían las lagrimas... tu madre dijo papa mientras miraba su tumba, siempre le encanto leer por eso quise que le escribiéramos un libro nosotros dos... para que lo leyera tanto como le encantaban en ese momento entendí porque papa me dijo que se lo daríamos a mama... el porque de todos los recuerdos y fotografías .. papa mientras le caían las lagrimas se levanto y me toco de los hombros asiendo que le dejara el diario... era la primera ves que lo veía llorar... espero que te gusten estuviste presente en todos esos momentos aunque no aparecieses en ellos aqui están para que los mires y leas las veces que quieras le pedí a papa un minuto para escribir esta ultima pagina... una despedida para ti mama... papa es excelente siempre se preocupo por mi... por cuidarme... y por estar conmigo... trabajaba por la noche solo para pasar las tardes conmigo para que nunca me faltase nada... así que no te preocupes que el siempre me cuidara bien aunque sus fideos sean horribles... el nunca a querido darme otra madre... tu eres mi única madre... y aunque no estés aqui se que estuviste en todos esos momentos cuidándonos y con nosotros... te amamos mama._

Nicolas y su padre firmaron el diario y lo dejaron en la tumba de Rocio... despidiéndose de ella con un asta pronto...

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Bueno me encanto lo que me hizo, y la que lo haya leído me alegra que se haya tomado tiempo en leerlo. Preguntaran si llore? Si llore y mucho. Amor...si lo estas leyendo muchas gracias por esto, nunca pensé que lo harías y que me hicieras llorar asi. Eres lo mas lindo y espero que ese Nicolas este presente en nuestro futuro y conmigo vivita w Te amo mucho.**


End file.
